<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scent of Home by valdomarx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199589">The Scent of Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx'>valdomarx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octoberfest fics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Scenting, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdomarx/pseuds/valdomarx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaskier is excited, he smells like juniper and pine.</p><p>(A love story in scents.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octoberfest fics [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scent of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whumptober day 23: exhaustion</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jaskier is excited, he smells like juniper and pine, fresh and zingy and ready for life’s adventures. He smells that way every time Geralt gets a contract on a type of monster he hasn’t seen before, begging to hear details and strategies and thrilling tales, and he smells that way every spring when they reunite to head out on the Path, the two of them turning south together with Roach in tow.</p><p>When he gets anxious, when Geralt returns late from a hunt or when he hides his injuries poorly and Jaskier has to tend to him, Jaskier’s scent sours to a sharp, acidic lemon tang that tints the air around him. Geralt wants to wave it away each time; he’s just a witcher, he’ll be fine, there’s no need for Jaskier to worry.</p><p>There’s a heavy, cloyingly sweet scent like cherries and watermelon that he emanates whenever he’s horny, and gods know that seems to be practically all of the time. The scent spikes at strange and seemingly arbitrary times but Geralt is used to ignoring it by now.</p><p>If Jaskier gets sick or hurt, he smells off, like spoiled milk, and he’ll never ask for it but Geralt has learned that means they need to rest. Humans are sickly things and sleep a good deal, but Geralt has found he doesn’t really mind the extra time spent sat by the glowing embers of the fire.</p><p>He likes the way Jaskier smells late at night the best, when he’s comfortable and safe and teetering on the edge of sleep. As the fire burns down and his chatter gradually tails off, he’ll wrap his bedroll around himself like a snail in its shell. If the night is cool or if he’s feeling particularly tactile, he’ll wave Geralt over to join him and curl up next to him with a happy sigh.</p><p>At these times, he smells like lavender and honey and chamomile, sweet and herbaceous and floral all at once. It’s an assault on the senses, a riot of sensation, but Geralt finds himself pulling him closer all the same, inhaling that spot behind his ear where his scent is the strongest, and it always smells, to him, like home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>